I Have Dreamed
by funnygirl00
Summary: Illegitimate Princess Maureen Keywood is in a difficult position. Should she marry Sir Aldrin Gadd and rightfully take her place in society which has been denied to her? Can her heart stop beating for her tutor, Enjolras Legrand? Two different unforseen paths for her. When Enjolras joins the revolution, can their unspoken love survive? Or will the words 'I love you' ever be spoken?
1. The night before life changes

**This is for PurpleNinjas7, who admired my 2 Les Miserables fic so much, that they requested this fic. **

**This is kind of a three way Les Miserables. Book/Musical/Focus on the Family audio story. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter one

The night before life changes

Twenty year old, Maureen Keywood shoved the covers from her bed as she set her feet on the ground. She grabbed her white silk robe and slid into it. She couldn't sleep; tomorrow was going to be a big day for her. Sir Aldrin Gadd was arriving in France tomorrow and she was worried sick! It was going to be a huge matrimonial arrangement for both of them. She'd be restored to her rightful place on the throne after being kicked out of England due to her cursed father, King Henry XVIII.

Her mother, being Anne Boleyn, didn't help matters much anyway. In England, she was regarded as a bastard and once her father died, she was immediately kicked to France. She had a small fortune, which was keeping her nurse alive. She had an uncle, her nearest relative, and he was the one arranging this marriage arrangement.

Her uncle, wasn't very close with her, they didn't speak much. They held each other with a distant eye and she didn't even try to get close to him. The only person, who she was close to, was Enjolras Legrand. They'd grown up together since the age of ten and they knew each other with a strong, friendly relationship. He'd recently come back four years ago from university and he'd been hired on as her tutor. In addition, Enjolras taught her almost everything she knew. Fencing, horseback riding, reading and writing Latin. He was somehow able to make history, science and politics fun for her.

She tiptoed down the stairs and ran down the hall towards the room that she'd dubbed the 'sweat room,' because that was where she did most of her unladylike sweating. Once there, she pulled her sleeves out of the robe and tossed it on the floor.

"I suggest," she spun around to see Enjolras pulling himself up from the floor. "that you leave that on."

She flushed and pulled her silk robe back on. "I agree." Maureen, typically wouldn't have cared less if she were in just her nightdress. But Enjolras, now a grown man and no longer the boy she'd grown up with, she now had to act sedately around him. She did wish that they could go back to the easy relationship that they'd had before, but they couldn't. She'd grown up and as he.

And Enjolras had made quite the impression. He was talented, passionate, funny, rude, and so handsome. Many of the ladies of the upper class admired and envied her of having such a handsome bodyguard and tutor. But then, they always sniffed that it was a pity that he would only be a tutor and bodyguard.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's late."

"Waiting for you." She noted that he all ready had his fencing gear on. "I guessed you'd be here and I was right."

"Why am I not surprised?" She pulled her blonde curls out of the way before tying her robe on. She grabbed her fencing sword and got into position. "I'm ready."

Enjolras shook his head. "I'm not budging until you put your gear on."

"I hate it."

"I don't care." He said before taking a seat on the floor. "Now, put it on or else you'll fence alone."

She exhaled and plopped down beside him. "I don't really want to fence anyway. I'm nervous."

"I know."

She frowned at him. "Since you're so clever, why don't you tell me why I'm nervous?"

He laughed. "It's so obvious! Sir Adrian Gadd's arrival tomorrow and you're wondering about what he'll be like."

"Funny." She looked down and toyed with her robe.

"Will he," her head jerked up at the high pitched voice Enjolras was using in a humorous attempt to imitate her. "like me? Will I make a fool of myself? Will uncle speak to me again if I refuse him? Dare I refuse him because who knows what uncle has picked next?"

She shoved him. "All right, I didn't mean you had to get that into it."

"Well," he grinned. "I was just trying to make you laugh and I failed."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction, so I am laughing inwardly."

"I'm hurt."

"And you make a terrible me."

Enjolras yawned. "Sorry."

"I'll go. I won't be back down again."

"Pardon me, but I don't believe you."

"You'd better, because I am going to stay in bed." She got up and picked up her fencing sword. "I promise that you'll be able to get your full rest."

Enjolras bobbed his head and reached for her sword. "You go, I'll put this away."

"I am not useless, I can put this away."

"Indulge me. Now, go to sleep."

"Enjolras," she said. "I've said I desire to be treated like an equal and not a princess! Now, I want to put the sword away!" he opened his mouth to object but she interrupted him. "And not another word or else I shall cut you to ribbons!"

Enjolras exhaled before commenting. "You're putting the sword away upside down."

She looked towards the rack and sure enough, the blade was in the air! She glanced at Enjolras who was smirking at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Sure Spitfire." He said as he took the sword from her and put it away properly.

She turned away. "Do you absolutely have to call me Spitfire?"

"I've always called you Spitfire," he began stripping out of the gear he'd put on. "why shouldn't I?"

"Because…it's rather," she paused and shrugged. "never mind."

"Rather what?"

"Nothing Enjolras!"

"You're a terrible liar. Don't you like it when I call you that?"

"I-I just think," she bit her lip before responding carefully. "I'm too old for that name."

"You're not so grown up."

"I'm very grown up!"

"That's debatable."

"I could say the same about you!"

Enjolras laughed before draping his arm over her shoulder. "You're so funny when you're upset." She elbowed him and he groaned. "But…you tend to be rough."

She pouted. "That's what I mean!" She stopped short. "I mean, I want someone to love me for who I am. That includes my temper, my crazy hobbies and desires."

"Now, who _doesn't _fall in love with you the moment they see you?"

"You." She blurted out and she immediately averted her gaze.

"Yeah." Enjolras said slowly and she looked up at him as he moved forward. "You need to go rest, you've a big day tomorrow."


	2. Comparisons and falling

Chapter two

Comparison and falling

"There," her uncle said. "you look perfect."

"Thank you." the rich, midnight blue material was beautiful. But she felt like a china doll on display. "So, shall I descend the stairs slowly, as you wished?"

"No, you tend to slip on those stairs when you're in a hurry. We will meet the carriage at the doorway."

"Maureen?" she turned towards her door at the sound of Enjolras's voice. "Sir Aldrin Gadd is here."

Her uncle jumped. "Come!"

"I can't!" She said. "I don't have my shoes on yet!"

Her uncle swore under his breath and he turned and hurried out of her room. Maureen shoved her foot into one shoe before hopping down the hall. Enjolras chuckled. "You'll break your neck one of these days."

"Oh get down the stairs so you can brag to everyone about my grand entrance." He laughed at her and she shoved him. "Go!"

She shoved her foot into the other shoe and checked her reflection in the mirror. "You look fine."

She looked at Enjolras's back and realized he'd just known that she was going to check her reflection. "You look terrible."

"Liar."

"Maureen?" Her uncle called.

"She's just descending the stairs milord." Enjolras said.

Maureen inhaled and began to move down the stairs. That's when she saw Aldrin Gadd for the first time. He was handsome indeed, very handsome. She smiled shyly at him as he removed his hat. He was smitten with her; she could read that immediately.

However, with Enjolras beside him, gazing up at her, she wasn't certain what she was feeling. Besides, why was she trying to compare the two of them? It was impossible to do so!

Aldrin Gadd, was tall, lean and dreamily handsome. Bright blue eyes, light golden-brown hair, good taste in clothing. He was wealthy and had quite a position in society. And Enjolras. Well, he was tall, muscular and ruggedly handsome. Dark, sparking brown eyes, dark brown hair that kept falling into his eyes. He was poor, no place in society, but he was a very intelligent man, charming, humorous and irritating. How could one compare them? Any girl would fall for one of them.

And she did just that. Maureen tripped on her skirt hem and fell the last twelve steps! She didn't scream, she remembered to tuck her chin and landed in a heap at Aldrin's feet.

Her uncle and Aldrin hovered over her. "Oh my dear!"

Aldrin lifted her up slightly. "Are you all right? shall I call for a doctor?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm fine, I tripped on-"

"My rag." Enjolras cut in. all heads turned to see him approaching them from the top of the steps. He tucked it into his pocket. "I was polishing a spot on the stairs and I guess I forgot to pick it up." Maureen stared at Enjolras as her uncle and Aldrin helped her up from the ground. "I am so sorry Miss Maureen."

Before she got to say a single word, Aldrin struck Enjolras on the face! she gaped at him in astonishment. Enjolras's dark eyes flamed, but he was somehow able to keep from returning the blow.

"How dare you!" Aldrin growled at him. "If you were my servant, I'd have you horsewhipped for such carelessness! You could have killed her!"

"He didn't." Maureen said, her ire rising. "And I resent the fact that you'd dare-"

her uncle interrupted. "Rob her of the pleasure of reprimanding the servant herself." He shot her a look. "Right Maureen?"

she smirked. "No!" she turned to Aldrin. "Enjolras, is more that a servant. We've been friends since we were ten and he'd never intentionally place me in danger. I appreciate your concern, but I must ask you not to lay another hand on him!"

Aldrin's gaze narrowed, but he bowed to her request. "As you wish."

Maureen forced a smile. "Now, why don't you join uncle in the parlor? I shall see how cook is coming on those appetizers and tea. I'm certain they'd be quite refreshing to you after being on the road for so long."

"Indeed." He said. "I thank you for your consideration."

She smiled coyly. "My pleasure." She curtsied and moved down the hall. She could feel Enjolras following behind her. the moment they rounded the corner she turned to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fi-"

"The brute!" She gasped and touched the huge, red print on his cheek gently. "I will not be marrying him! we must get some ice!"

"Maureen, I am fine."

"No you're not! How can anyone-"

"He was concerned."

"That's no excuse." She bit her lip before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you." Enjolras's arms hung limply by his side before slowly returning the hug. "You did that to make me look more ladylike. You took the blow for me."

"Well, that's what," she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the mark on his cheek. Enjolras's voice petered off. "friends…are for."

She nodded and looked up into Enjolras's dark eyes. She cursed herself as those same, unsettling feelings fell over her again. She averted her gaze before pulling away. "I-I should go."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I better go."

Se turned and continued to the kitchen and she went the other way. That's how it was between them. She was going one way, he was going the other and neither of them would be destined to meet.


	3. Empty arms, full hands

Chapter three

Empty arms, full hands

Enjolras watched Maureen and Aldrin laugh. After Aldrin had apologized to him and Maureen, she'd opened up to him. Aldrin, wasn't as bad as his first impression had given to them. Maureen was all broad smiles, until she looked over at him. then, her eyes would take on this distant look.

_I must be imagining things! _He shook his head and straightened his position from where he stood at attention in the doorway if needed. Maureen, he'd been in love with her for years. These last few weeks had been absolute Hell for him and he wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could stand.

He'd thrown himself his studies and was becoming very active in the upcoming revolution. Maureen, didn't know of course, because if she did, he'd never hear the end of her disapproving tongue. She'd see him as a traitor to her and the rest of her kind. Maureen, was one of the few aristocrats he knew that acutually still had a heart.

Maureen yawned and stood up from her place. "Please excuse me gentlemen, while I retire for the evening. I am weary." She curtsied. "Sir Aldrin," he bowed and accepted her hand. "I am so sorry to be leaving your company this early, but I am sure you are weary as well."

"Indeed I am. I shall look forward to seeing you again in the morning."

She dipped her head. "Thank you."

"Enjolras," her uncle said. "you're dismissed for the evening."

He bowed. "Thank you milord." She rounded the corner, went towards the main stairs and promptly kicked off her shoe. She untied it and smiled at Enjolras as he rounded the corner. He arched his brow at her. "Let me guess, a cat shredded the laces."

"I don't have a cat."

"Teasing. So, he seems to be a nice guy after all." She nodded. "Disgustingly rich too." She groaned and threw the shoe at him. he held up his hands. "Touchy!"

"Well, why should I be?" She threw her arms up in the air. "He _is _a good man, to a point, as you said. And here I am, I can't summon up anything more than contempt for the man."

"Then, he's not the one."

"I must be sinful Enjolras. I covet things…I cannot have."

He sat down beside her. "Such as?"

She exhaled. "Well, many things. a simple life, yet I want riches as well. Does that make me seem shallow and selfish?"

"To keep my face intact, I won't answer that."

She scowled. "I'm not joking Enjolras."

"Sorry. I'll be serious now. But I suppose…many people want the same thing."

"Bu none as much as me." She leaned her chin upon hands. "Most of all….I've wanted…one day to be… just me. A single day that's all about me. no schedules, lessons, lunches or anything like that in the way! Now, I fear that when I am prompted to accept Aldrin's proposal, I'll never have that day." She sighed. "I am a dreadful girl."

He shook his head. "You're unhappy. There's a difference."

She sighed again. "And have I ever been happy?" She tilted her head to the side and propped it on her arm. "I think the only times I truly was happy, was when we were children."

He studied her carefully. "And, aren't we happy now?"

* * *

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. She was quiet for a very long time. dare he hope that she was struggling with the same emotions within him? he then noticed a tear trickling down her cheek. He reached out and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. she looked up at him and paused. Her beautiful blue eyes, were slightly misty, but they sparkled.

His thumb, hovered on her cheek before caressing it gently. Then, he slowly brought his thumb down the side of her face, to trace her jaw. He paused at her chin, momentarily distracted by her lips. Dare he speak now? Dare he make a move? She wasn't protesting! This was an opportunity and was he going to let it slip away?

She inhaled and he looked at her. she was trembling. And did he actually see desire in her eyes? "Enjolras." Her voice came out as a whisper that threatened to cause him to loose all control.

"Maureen?" Her uncle called. He pulled away and jumped up immediately. Moments later, her uncle came around the corner. His eyes narrowed. "Did you fall again?"

She shook her head and reached for Enjolras's hand. He helped her up while she kept the shoe behind her back. Fortunately, her long skirt hid her bare foot. "I was just retying my shoe lace. I am fine."

"Good. Aldrin, is planning on retiring early. But he would like you to try and make your afternoons open to him."

Maureen nodded as Enjolras spoke up. "I am certain she'll be happy to do so. But tomorrow she has a prior engagement."

Her head came up and her uncle scowled. "Really? And what is that?"

Enjolras cleared his throat. "Madame Dunbar has requested her presence for tea, remember?"

Her uncle made a face. Madame Dunbar was an insufferable woman who she and her uncle could barely tolerate. She didn't recall any such appointment, but she didn't dare call Enjolras a liar. _What was he up to?_

Her uncle nodded. "I see. I shall take Sir Aldrin hunting."

She nodded. "I'm sure he'd like that. Now, I'd like a word with Enjolras in private at this moment."

"Fine." Her uncle shot her a knowing look. "But don't you be forgetting that he's a servant."

She nodded and turned to Enjolras as he uncle walked away. She waited and hissed at him. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "Ready for some fun tomorrow?"

She stared at him. "What sort of fun are you referring to?"

"Well, I can't give you the simple life and riches, but…I can give you that day off you requested."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I-I can't."

"Aww come on, we jus arranged it."

"And if uncle bumps into Mrs.-"

"Do you think he'll believe _her _over you? he's all ready convinced that the lady is a nutcase."

"No need to prove it!"

He studied her. "Are you scared?"

Her look became indignant. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Good. then I'll see you here tomorrow at 10:00 and I won't hear any of your excuses! Is that understood?"

She shook her head. "I understand." Slowly, a smile broke out over her face. "I believe…I may enjoy it!"

"Good, consider it my wedding present to you."

Her face lost it's smile and he felt a strong twinge of regret slash him mercilessly. She dipped her head and stood up. "Indeed." She then hurried up the stairs still holding onto her shoe in one hand, without knowing she held his heart in the other.


	4. A day of freedom

chapter four

A day of freedom

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Maureen squealed as she bit into her fudge. "I can't believe this!"

"I can." Enjolras grinned as he rowed the boat along the edge of the lake. They'd been able to sneak out undetected in a dress that belonged to one of the servant girls. They'd gone for a walk, visited the carnival and he'd won her a ridiculous looking, stuffed bear which she'd promptly named….Grizzy. Personally, he thought the thing looked like a grizzled piece of meat, but she loved it. then they'd bought some fudge and were rowing out on a lake near the slums. "So, what shall we do after this? And don't eat that fudge too fast, you may get sick."

Her eyes widened. "Really? From fudge?"

"You're not used to fudge and _that _particular fudge is loaded with sugar. So yes, you will get sick."

She tilted her head. "What kind of sickness can you catch from eating fudge?"

Enjolras exhaled and laughed lightly. "Funny."

"No, I'm serious."

"Maureen-"

"Enjolras."

"You'll vomit."

She made a face. "Really?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "So, how about…we go get a drink in the tavern?"

Her eyes widened. "Enjolras!"

"I have some friends who've been wondering about you. come on, it'll be the only chance I get."

She looked down at the serviceable gray dress that she was wearing. "Will…this be fine?"

"We're not going to tea, Maureen."

"I know!" She snapped. "I was wondering, since _you _suggested a tavern, was this too conspicuous for visiting the lower towns?"

"You'll look neat in comparison to some," he said. "but, if it'll make you feel any better, I can toss you in the lake."

"I can't swim!"

"And I guess I can't teach you swim in one day." He jumped out of the boat and exhaled. "Shall we?"

* * *

Maureen inhaled and looked at the exterior of ABC café. She was surprised that Enjolras would spend his free time down in this area. It was dirty, smoky and the people were unwashed. There was misery on almost everyone's face. In addition, if not misery, pleasure, drunkenness, anger and sympathy dominated everyone else's faces.

Enjolras's laugh brought her out of her surveillance as he took hold of her arm and guided her into the café. "You ready for this?"

"No!"

He laughed harder and they entered the café. He surveyed the room before shouting. "Grantaire!"

The man, answering to that name, dropped the bottle of wine he was holding before shouting out. "Enjolras!" She studied Grantaire, he was a very handsome man, but not as handsome as Enjolras. He had dirty, sandy brown hair, the beginnings of a beard on his face and his clothes were dreadfully mismatched. A green shirt, brown pants and a brown cravat tied in a sloppy fashion. "Enjolras old friend!" He slurred slightly. "What are you doing here?" His brow arched. "And who is this?"

The way he looked her up and down caused her to shift a bit uneasily under his gaze. "Be nice Grantaire," Enjolras said, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, and nearly succeeding in making her knees buckle. "this is Maureen."

Grantaire blinked. "And Maureen…who?"

"You know, Maureen."

"No. Is 'Maureen' supposed to mean something to me?"

Enjolras groaned. "I tutor her."

"Oh! That Maureen! Why didn't you say so?"

She asked. "Is there another Maureen?"

"No!" Enjolras said. "Grantaire has quite the forgetful memory."

"When he's drunk or sober?"

he tilted his head to the side. "Actually, I'm not to sure when he's sober or not."

Grantaire laughed. "Come on Enjolras, let's get a drink! Can your lady handle her liquor?"

"Enjolras!" The sound of a feminine voice caused her and Enjolras to turn around. A young girl, younger and, in her opinion, prettier than her, threw her arms around Enjolras's neck! a small pang of jealousy bit her in the stomach. Enjolras, looked somewhat uncomfortable, but she assumed he knew the girl. "I missed you!"

Enjolras nodded. "I missed you too Eponine." He cleared his throat, untangling her arms from around his neck.

Eponine smiled. "So, are they still working you to death up in that grand manor house up there?" She snorted. "And is your brainless student," Maureen's head shot up and Grantaire half cackled and choked on his wine. "getting any better?"

Enjolras exhaled. "Eponine, I'd like you to meet Maureen."

Eponine's face froze as she took in the sight of Maureen. If you could kill someone with a look of pain, she'd have been dead from the look on Eponine's face. it didn't take Maureen more than a second to realize that Eponine must be in love with Enjolras. A quick glance at Enjolras's face showed that he obviously, didn't feel the same way about her. Moreover, Eponine's pain, was quickly replaced with jealousy.

"What's the likes of her, doing down here?" She demanded. "Getting a good look at how the scum of the street live?"

Maureen flinched as Enjolras grabbed her arm. "Eponine, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you need to stop!"

"Really?" She yanked her arm away. "You hate them as much as I do!"

"I don't hate her!" He snapped. "Maureen is my dearest friend in the world. And I demand that you either treat her with respect or get out of my sight."

"And you Enjolras," Maureen said. "need to stop trying to fight my battles for me. I can handle this," she gave Eponine a telling look. "child, without your help."

Enjolras stared at her. "Maureen-"

"Don't call me child," Eponine spat. "ever again."

"Then stop acting like one throwing a tantrum. We can be civilized."

"You!" She laughed. "You and your class, act all damn civilized and spit on us in the streets!"

"Well, considering the way you're acting, one wouldn't blame them." She turned to Enjolras. "Now, where's that drink you promised me?"

He never got to answer. The moment she finished those words she felt a shove in the small of her back and she crashed into a table. She spun around just as Eponine threw a bottle at her!

"Eponine!" Enjolras shouted.

Maureen grinned and rolled up her sleeves. "Leave her be Enjolras. This, shall be one lesson, I will teach to the lady….myself."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay. Things have been so crazy on my end, I'm surprised I haven't been comitted!**


	5. Stop it

Chapter five

Stop it

"Now ladies-"

Eponine screamed and lunged for Maureen, who held her arms stretched out in front of her. She hooked her hands under Eponine's shoulders and flipped her to the ground! The café howled and cackled as Eponine got up. She grabbed a bottle at threw it at Maureen, catching her in the shoulder. She let out a cry at the pain of it, but was quick enough to be on the alert as Eponine dove towards her with a scream!

Maureen brought her foot up and kicked Eponine in the side. Eponine screamed in agony and the café erupted into boos! At first, she thought it was because of her somewhat dirty play, but once she found herself off the floor, did she realize what was going on. She looked towards Eponine who was being restrained by Grantaire.

"Enjolras!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Maureen!"

"OWWW!" She turned to Grantaire was sitting on Eponine holding his nose! "That hurt!"

Eponine swore violently, making Maureen's mouth drop open in shock. "Oh, get off me you drunk while I finish off that, that, whore of an aristocrat!"

"Did you just hear, Enjolrasssss-" she shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder. She grabbed onto his vest as he moved towards the back door. "don't drop me!" She shrieked. "Don't drop me!"

"I won't!" Maureen clutched the back of his vest tightly. They went outside and after moving towards an alley, did Enjolras put her down. She gasped as his hands cupped her hips before letting her down to the ground. "Now," he said smoothing his hair out of his eyes. "what was _that _all about?"

"She started it!"

"You didn't have to continue it."

"She challenged me and I answered it!"

"Maureen," he handed her a small wine bottle that he'd kept tucked into the crook of his arm. "calm down."

"You yourself told me, never let any challenge go unanswered." She shook her finger under his nose. "And don't deny it!"

"I don't."

"Ah ha!" She said.

"But if you'd gotten hurt, how would we explain that to your uncle?" He crossed his arms. "Answer me that!"

She exhaled. "I can't."

He shook his head. "Frankly, I'm still trying to understand what got into you two. Eponine is never like that!" She bit her lip in aggravation as he talked about Eponine. "She's always friendly and a funny girl."

She snapped at him. "You honestly don't know what got into Eponine?"

Now, Enjolras had the sense to look worried. "Should I have?"

"Men." She blew a lock of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "They are so dense at times!"

"Since I am dense, would you care to enlighten me?"

"Fine. Eponine's in love with you."

Enjolras choked on the wine he was drinking and the bottle crashed to the ground. "What?"

"You heard me." She leaned against the brick wall, running her fingers over the rim of her bottle. "She's in love with you. She saw me as a rival and then considering how she feels about people of my station, it drove her crazy to think she'd lost you to me."

"Which, would never happen." She shook her head and muttered something quietly. "What did you say?" He asked. "I didn't hear you."

"You never do." Maureen's head suddenly shot up and she snapped at him. "I am so sick of you constantly saying stuff like that! Just stop it!" She shouted. "Stop it Enjolras!"

* * *

He blinked. "What are you-"

"Stop saying that we aren't in love!" She shouted as she threw the bottle on the ground. He jumped in surprise as he stared at her. "I know it! I've heard you say it a dozen times! Now stop it!"

"Maureen-"

She shook her head. "I'm going home."

"Maureen!" He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. She jerked her head to the side, but he saw what she was hiding. Tears. Actual tears were sliding down her cheeks for him!

She turned aside. "Stop it." She murmured quietly, tears almost choking her. "Just...stop it."

"Stop…what?"

She turned to look him in the eye. "Killing me."

"Maureen." He shook his head and murmured her name. "Maureen. I'd never hurt you."

She sniffled. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But there are….dozens of ways to hurt someone as badly as you hurt me without intending to."

He stared at her; dare he hope that she was actually saying what she seemed to be saying? "Maureen…do I hurt you?"

She crossed her elbows and looked heavenwards. "Every day, and I don't think….a single day goes by when you don't hurt me." She smirked sadly. "Since you won't go away…there's Hell to pay."

"What am I doing?"

Her head jerked up and she frowned at him. "That, I am not telling you!" She tried to pull away but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

"Maureen!"

He yanked her tightly against him as she let out an audible cry and closed her eyes. He studied her; she looked so miserable that he couldn't refrain from touching her. The moment his finger made contact with her mouth, her eyes opened and he felt her hesitantly move her lips against his finger.

The air grew heady with tension. Her breathing changed deep and heavy. Therefore, she did feel it too! He leaned forward, gently caressing her ear as she shuddered.

"Maureen." he breathed.

"Enjolras."

She inhaled and looked deeply into his eyes. She tilted her face up a little expectantly. He leaned forward slowly, their noses met and he felt her lips brush against his upper cheek. He could feel her quick intakes of air on his face. He almost didn't want to kiss her. Didn't want to know how heavenly her lips would taste. However, he didn't want to let this opportunity pass him by.

He leaned forward slowly and their lips met. His lips burned at the light contact. Maureen whimpered quietly. But her arms went up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He wanted to deepen the kiss, to loose himself further in the forbidden kiss.

"Enjolras!"

Both jerked apart at the sound of Grantaire's voice. She stared at him, shaken. "Here." He said, not breaking eye contact with Maureen. She was breathing heavily. She was running her finger over her lips, looking as if she couldn't live without another kiss. He almost kissed her again, right there and then.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire said. "You need to get her out of here! Eponine got away and I'm certain that she's going to tell Maureen's uncle!"

Enjolras spun around. "Didn't you stop her?"

"I tried to find her! But you know how she knows these streets! And she isn't exactly unarmed, remember?"

Maureen noticed the blood on Grantaire's shoulder before Enjolras. "He's bleeding." She pointed out. "Look."

Grantaire shrugged. "I'm fine, but if you don't get her home, you're going to loose your job and she's going to be in trouble!"

* * *

**A special thanks to trrmo77, who has stuck with me on this slow boat to China.**


	6. No more hiding

Chapter six

No more hiding

Maureen could barely breathe as she finished buttoning her spare set of sparring clothes in the sweating room. Enjolras pounded on the door. "He's coming and he's got several footmen with him as well!"

She threw the door open and grabbed her fencing sword from him. "I'm ready."

"Begin!" she thrust at him and he jumped. "Easy!"

"Keep up!"

"I'm training you!" Maureen refused to listen, taking out her anger and frustration on Enjolras. "Easy! I men it Maureen."

She chose not to listen to him. A few well placed thrusts later and the sword flew out of her hand! The sword flew across the room just as her uncle came in the door. "Maureen!" they spun around and looked at him. His jaw sagged open slightly as he took in the sight of them. Eponine came in the door behind him. Her face shone with a smug satisfaction. "I've received word from this girl that you were frequenting the tavern today. Is this true?"

Maureen laughed. "A tavern? Me? Do you think I'd go into a tavern in my right mind?"

Enjolras glanced at Eponine, but she looked away. "Perhaps she was mistaken."

"I was not!" Eponine snapped. "How else would I know you and where you live?"

Enjolras exhaled. "She's a friend of mine. She frequents the tavern where I spend my evening with friends."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Her uncle demanded.

"I thought she was." He said giving Eponine a telling look. "But, now I wonder."

Eponine squirmed a little under his telling look. Maureen spoke up. "Uncle, why are we wasting time with this ridiculous discussion? Isn't it obvious that I've been training here for a long time?"

Her uncle nodded. "You're right." He turned to the footman. "Escort her off the premises immediately."

"Hey!" Eponine said. "I can walk by myself!"

Her uncle snapped at her. "Now, I want you upstairs and cleaned up! We're having a party tomorrow night and I will not see you looking so…disgusting."

She nodded and threw her sword at Enjolras. "Put that away please. You're so good at putting _things _away."

He bowed and dipped his head. "With pleasure." He was certain that there was a hidden message in there somewhere. He just hadn't deciphered it yet.

* * *

_The following evening,_

* * *

Maureen smiled as she waltzed around the floor with Aldrin. "You're a very beautiful girl." He said.

She dipped her head. "Thank you."

"Your dress," he observed her full white dress with a somewhat suggestive tone in his voice. "So beautiful. Possibly a hint of what you're expecting from me?"

She laughed lightly. "Why Sir Aldrin, a lady wouldn't say such things."

"Indeed." He leaned forward and whispered. "Meet me outside, in the garden."

Her heart thudded and she cleared her throat. "Why?"

"I have something to ask you. And I think you'll find it very interesting."

She could only nod numbly as the music ended. Like in a trance, she turned and walked outside into the garden. She entered the garden maze and made her way into the center. She rounded the corner and smacked into Enjolras. Her ire rose and she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"What is your problem?" He asked. "You've been very upset since yesterday. I haven't seen you since the day we snuck out!"

"Whose upset?"

"You are."

"Really?"

"You're crying."

She reached up and touched her cheek. Curse her weak body! She was crying! She turned and moved to sit on the marble bench. Her white skirt billowed around her and she leaned forward slightly.

"Are you all right?" Enjolras asked gently. She sniffled and turned her head away from him, he promptly sat next to her. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Enjolras," she turned to him. "why was I born? I mean…why was I born into this life? I don't like I belong here and I feel so stupid. I find now that I have to accept or reject that," she practically spat the word. "mans' proposal."

"Most," Laurence said slowly. "women…would be honored to find someone like him."

She looked at him; he was studying a glove of hers that she'd left on the bench. "Most. But I'm not like most." slowly, she reached out and rested her hand on his. "You don't know how…special you are to me Enjolras."

Enjolras stiffened and looked at her hand. Somehow, she knew, she'd crossed a line, and he knew it too. He looked at her, something…wanting in his eyes. As if he wanted something, but didn't dare to take it. It scared her. He reached out, slowly, as a thirsty man does when he comes across a pool in a desert after a hundred mirages. His fingers gently caressed her cheeks. Her skin tingled and she shivered at the light touch. It was familiar, but a familiar that kept growing more stranger and...addicting.

Enjolras moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. She felt the same familiar erotic burn. His lips slowly, traveled back behind her ear, she gasped at the feel of sparks filling her. In her drugged state, she gripped his coat. He pulled back and cupped her face in both his hands. Her heart was pounding so rapidly that she was sure that he could find her pulse in his fingers resting beside her ears.

He leaned forward slowly, as if scared that as if to taste her lips would be death. She closed her eyes and tilted her head expectantly. Then, their lips touched. Neither could retain the gasp of passion in that moment. Slowly, they drew apart. Both looked at each other for a long moment. The words died temporarily. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and relished in just the nearness of him.

"Dear God," Enjolras breathed against her neck. "don't let this be a dream."

"It's not." she exhaled. "Enjolras, why?"

"Why be silent?" she pulled and looked into his eyes. His brown eyes shown with the starlight in them. "How could I speak? I'm but a tutor and you're practically a princess. You're wealthy beyond belief and I can only make enough to support myself. I couldn't dream that you'd give your love to me." he ran his finger over her lips. "That…you'd even let me kiss you."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his finger, "I wanted you. All those times during when we'd sing." she gave him a wobbly smile. "You wanted to, didn't you?"

"Oh my love," He stood up and pulled her up and just gazed into her eyes. "You've no idea."

"I expect you to make it up to me." she breathed.

"I'll try to." he murmured leaning forward and kissing her again. She leaned into the kiss eagerly.

"Maureen!" Both whirled around at the sound of Aldrin's stern voice. He stood there, glowering at them. "How dare you!" he roared and approached Enjolras, his fists doubled. "Daring to put your filthy hands on her!"

Maureen drew her hand back and slapped Aldrin. "How dare you!"

Aldrin stared at her, "you misunderstand me. I was addressing this-"

"Then speak ill of me!" she burst out. "I allowed it and I will allow many more!"

Aldrin stopped and stared at her in mute horror. However, he soon found his voice. "Fine. Lets see what your uncle has to say about this!" He looked at her as if she were a piece of trash. "I thought you were a lady, but I see I was wrong. You're anything _but _one!" with that he stomped away in the direction of the house.

"Oh no," panic welled up in her throat. "you better go." She began pulling him out of the maze. "Uncle will definitely hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Can we argue about this some other time?" She begged. "Go!"

"No." he said firmly. "I won't run. We can't run away from them. And nothing you can say will make me change my mind!"


	7. Living for him

Chapter Seven

Living for him

Maureen held Enjolras's hand as they walked inside the house. Her uncle and Aldrin were in a heated conversation. Her uncle looked at them, and his face went red. He stomped up to several doormen and hissed at them. They nodded and moved away, then, her uncle and Aldrin approached Enjolras.

His face was red and he was angry. "I'm going to give you one moment to deny that what Aldrin just told me. Are you aware of his accusations?"

She nodded and Enjolras gripped her shoulders. "We are aware of them, and they are true."

Her uncle bit out. "In the library! Now!"

She shook her head. "Uncle-"

"Do it now or we will do this in public!"

Maureen sighed as Enjolras nudged her towards the library. "I'm too big to be ordered around."

"Remind me of that sometime."

The moment the door shut, her uncle slapped her so hard she fell down! Stunned, she held her cheek and stared into his angry red face. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted. "AFTER ALL OUR PLANNING? YOU THROW IT AWAY ON THIS, THIS, TUTOR! PEASANT! SCUM!"

"Calm down!" Enjolras said. "There is no need to alert everyone!"

"You stay out of this!" the doors opened and several footmen entered. Her uncle inhaled and exhaled rapidly. "Now, I am giving you one chance to break off with this…scum once and for all."

"I won't!"

"I suspected at one time that there was something going on with you two. I see now I was wrong." Her uncle turned to the footmen and nodded. Instantly, they swooped upon Enjolras, capturing him. " I shall demand that you break whatever vow is holding you to him or else he will suffer greatly!"

"No!" she screamed as Enjolras was forced to the ground. "Let him go!"

"Then marry Aldrin!"

"Don't do Maureen." Enjolras said in a tone that broached no argument. He received a punch in his stomach for that. He groaned out. "Don't."

"I could have him killed!" her uncle threatened. "I mean it."

"Still," Enjolras said. "Don't do it."

"Is your life so worthless?" her Uncle taunted.

"If it set's her free…. So be it!" he yelled at him.

"Please let him go!" She begged. "Please!"

"Marry Aldrin or your lover will never be free!"

"I won't!" she said with the last bit of determination she had within her body. This whole fight had taken a dangerous turn so quickly that she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"I see," her uncle hissed. "that a little persuasion is needed."

With that he smirked and stepped in front of Enjolras. Enjolras let out a cry and he suddenly slumped to the ground, blood gushing from his side. Her uncle held a bloody knife in his hand that he always kept concealed on him in case of an emergency. Never had she dreamed that her uncle would hurt someone so near and dear to her heart right before her very eyes.

She screamed and knelt by Enjolras. She gripped his shaky hand. "Enjolras!" tears fell down her face as he almost crushed her hand in his grip. She turned to her Uncle. "Call the doctor. I beg you!"

"Not until you agree!" her shouted insanely.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll marry Aldrin!"

"Good! You heard her. Now, someone go call the doctor!"

"No!" Enjolras slurred. "Don't do it."

"Enjolras," she snapped as tears blurred her eyes. "Be quiet."

"Won't let you." he passed out in shock.

* * *

The minutes seemed like hours until the doctor arrived. The whole time, her uncle and Aldrin began discussing the wedding and the terms of her marriage as if she weren't even in the room. She held Enjolras's hand tightly as the doctor knelt and began cleansing the wound. Aldrin knelt by her, "let's go," he said. "There's nothing we can do here."

"Don't touch me!" She spun around to face Aldrin wrenching his arm off hers.

"You agreed to marry him!" Her uncle shouted. "We heard you."

"I agreed to marry him, I didn't agree to let him touch me." she snapped. She then stared into Aldrin's eyes. "Is this how you want me?"

"I want you." he said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Always have, and now I will."

"You're sick." She pushed his arm off again. "Fine! You got me! I gave my word to marry you, but not the way you want it and I hope you can hold out with what I will do to you." He flinched as she glowered darkly at him. "I swear this to you," she narrowed her gaze. "I will never love you! I will not let you lay a hand on me, even to place the wedding ring on my finger. You will have to rape me on our wedding night to make me 'yours' as you disgustingly put it! I will fight you every time you try to make love to me and produce an heir!"

"That's enough Maureen!" her uncle said. "Enough!"

"I am not finished yet!" She snapped. "I'll always love Enjolras! Always! And you will never, ever get a taste of the affection that I will hold for him! But if this, living with you until you die, is the only way to save his life, so be it!" Aldrin stared deep into her eyes. He seemed to be studying her carefully. She lowered her voice, "is this really…how you want me?" Enjolras groaned. She gasped and gripped his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Don't," Enjolras slurred as he came to. "I'd die…for you."

"Easy." The doctor said. "You could tear the stitches open. You're strong and you should get well soon."

"I don't…want to live."

"Don't say that." she whispered, pressing his hand against her chest. "I want you to live for me."

"Even without me?" He asked. "What kind of living is that?"

She inhaled. "You'll never be away from me." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "I've locked every memory of you and every word you said to me in here. They can't take that away from me. They can't open it with a million keys, nor break through it with a thousand axes. I'll always love you Enjolras, I'm doing this for you."


	8. Loneliness, anger and thoughts

Chapter eight

Loneliness, anger, and thoughts

Maureen stared out of the window, not even blinking as the rain poured down. It was a dark and dismal day, but so had every single day been since she'd last seen Enjolras. Once the doctor had come, his supplies had been removed from the premises and he'd been taken somewhere. She didn't know if he was alive or dead and no one would help her. She'd tried bribing every worker in the house, but no one dared to cross her uncle. Therefore, she was to spend the rest of her life wondering if what had happened to him or if he was even still alive.

"Good afternoon."

The second Aldrin placed his hand on her shoulder and his lips on her cheek; she spun around, spit in his eye and punched him hard! He grabbed onto his eye where she was certain her knuckle had hit him. She tilted her head up, letting him see the anger in her eyes that he dared to touch her. After a month, she still rounded on him like a mad dog and she suspected that he was getting tired of it. He did try once to forcibly make love with him, but he soon realized that Enjolras had taught her well in the arts of landing punches and sword play and she'd scored several well aimed blows on his person with a fire poker.

Since that incident, he'd changed his act. He'd try every romantic angle in the book with her. He'd wined her, dined her, and taken her to opera's showered her with jewels and clothes worth thousands. The jewelry and the clothes were repeatedly thrown out of the window and servants had to repair them after the dog had finished ripping the clothes. She'd come down to diner where he sat waiting for her with lit candles; she blew them out and focused on her food. All flowers given to her were promptly burnt in the furnace.

Aldrin sighed. "Maureen, this is ridiculous."

"I don't think so." She said courtly. "As you recall Mr. Gadd-"

"Aldrin."

"As you recall _Mr. Gadd,_ I swore I'd never let you touch me or anything. When we marry tomorrow, I will be faithful to you in everything that fidelity requires. But I will be faithful to Enjolras in my heart forever."

"I don't understand this!" He shouted hitting the wall. "Why? A servant? All this fuss over a servant!"

"I love him."

"You can't be! He's lower class!"

"He has blood, a heart, a tongue and every feature of the male anatomy. He's a man, regardless of his position. After all, I didn't fall in love with him for his position in life; I love him for what he is. You," she glanced at him. "I find nothing to love about you. You're wealthy, so what? I find you dull, stuffy and unfeeling. You can't build a life on those feelings."

"How can you accuse me of that?" He said. "I've done everything within my power to make you happy!"

She murmured. "All except the one thing that would make me happy."

He had the audacity to look as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "And what is that?"

She held his eyes. "Releasing me. Letting me go. Let me go and marry the man who I love more than anyone in the world."

"I can't do that."

"Then, I shall never be happy."

He groaned. "Why can't you be like most women?"

"Because I am not like most women!" She jumped up. "I have a heart and a soul! I live, breathe and think! I have a brain that is more superior than yours." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "Maybe that's why men need things spelled out for them." At the questioning gaze, she added. "When God created eve, he realized that he lacked to give Adam something in his brain and gave it to the woman. Which is probably why men always have a hard time understanding things."

"Interesting philosophy," he said. "but, God put us to rule over you."

"Indeed he did. But he does expect _you _to love, honor, respect and cherish us. I don't see you doing that."

"This has nothing to do with what we're talking about!"

"Doesn't it? There's a verse that says that one of the saddest things on earth is a woman who isn't loved." He paused. "I wonder if that applies to men as well."

"No more. I will not discuss this with you."

"Is it because I'm winning the debate?"

"No."

Maureen was quiet for a while before responding. "You are right, the man is supposed to rule over the wife. That's why they were made stronger, but there are more ways to be strong without using physical strength."

"Maureen."

"Let me finish. Tell me," she said. "Are you expecting to be protective of me on our wedding night?" That made his head shoot up. "Or, are you going to exert your power and rape me?"

The look of shock on his face showed that the thought had never entered his head. "I'd never-"

"You would." She hissed. "The marriage has to be consummated. My virginity….I won't give it to you willingly."

"You shouldn't talk about such things."

"Enjolras and I discussed many things, including this subject." Darkness filled her eyes. "One of the things I loved about him was that he could follow me no mater how I jumped around a bit. So tell me, what am I exactly to you? A conquest? A prize! The first woman to have nothing to do with you! I could see that you were used to having women at the drop of your hand."

"Once we married, I'd never-"

"He who looks lustfully at a woman has committed adultery in his heart."

"Oh Maureen," her uncle said as he came into the room. "will you shut up for once in your life!"

She tilted her head up. "Don't see the sense in it." She moved to sit down. "I was talking to Mr. Gadd."

"Aldrin."

"Mr. Gadd." She said. "A first name basis implies a term of endearment, which I hold none of for him."

"I can't stand this!" Aldrin said as he jumped up from his chair. "No more!" She held her breath, waiting for him to speak the words. "I hereby withdraw my marriage proposal to your niece."

"What!" her uncle shouted. "You can't."

"I can't marry her," he said. "I'd be raping her everyday of her life. I'm not that sort of man to treat a woman so ill."

"I'll find another young man!" he shouted. "Wait and see!"

"No you won't! there won't be anyone else! I am free from my vow, and I will not stay here a moment longer!"

Her uncle bellowed at her as she grabbed her skirts and ran out of the room. "Maureen!"

She ignored him as she ran down the street. Her face was a mass of smiles and tears as she ran towards the East End of London. Someone had to know where Enjolras was, and there wasn't a better place to begin looking than there!


	9. I promise, nothing

Chapter nine

I promise….nothing

Maureen leaned against the wall, she'd been running all around the East End of London, and she was exhausted. She had yet to find anyone that she recognized, in fact, the streets were deserted. But lately, she'd been hearing the sounds of people working. She forced herself to walk down the block, inhaling deeply. She certainly would draw attention in her white dress with her shoulders bared.

She rounded the corner and she then saw the reason for all the noise she'd been hearing. A barricade was further down the street and it appeared to be about five feet high. It was made of chairs, furniture and various other things. This, was the work of revolutionaries. Enjolras would definitely be in there!

She hurried towards the barricade, sweat dripping down her cold forehead. She began climbing up the barricade and almost got shot; but thankfully, they weren't shooting unharmed women. She was escorted down and then immediately ignored. She'd no sooner taken four steps when she felt spit land on her bare shoulder. She spun around to see Eponine standing there behind her.

"Trash." She sneered. "What are you doing here? Come to make it all up to Enjolras so he can die happy?"

"What?"

"Saddled yourself to some rich man." She shook her head. "You don't fool me. You don't love him, never did, never could."

"If you'll excuse me-"

"He don't need you no more!" Eponine said. "He's my concern now."

She paused and turned towards Eponine. "Excuse me?"

"When he needs someone to talk to, it's me. When he wants to get laid, it's me he offers his services to." Maureen felt the blood drain away from her cheeks at those words. "When he peaks with pleasure, it's my name he calls, not yours. So why don't you get our of here?'

Maureen stood there, dumbfounded. "All right." She said in a low whisper. "I will. As soon as I tell him goodbye."

"I'll do it for you."

She shook her head, the shock wearing off. Enjolras would never have done anything like Eponine was suggesting. In addition, if he had, she wanted to hear it from his mouth. "I don't trust you to tell him what I've said. Don't worry, your position is safe." She turned and moved towards the barricade. She immediately spied Grantaire and called towards him.

He looked up and stared at her. "You! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting married."

"I'm not. Well, at least at the moment." She cleared her throat. "Where is Enjolras?"

"He's in the tavern," he pointed. "he's talking with Marius and a few other fellows."

"Thank you." She bit her lip before responding. "How has he been?"

Grantaire sighed. "He's been miserable as Hell."

She arched her brow. "Really?" She grinned. "Can you keep Eponine away for a few moments for me please?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to seduce Enjolras into my arms." He frowned. "Eponine claimed that he and her have been in a physical relationship."

Grantaire's mouth fell open. "What? No way! He never liked her! He says, it's your name that's imprinted on his heart and there's no way anyone else can write over your name."

She nodded. "That's….like Enjolras. Thank you." She glanced up to see Eponine stomping towards them. "Here she comes."

"I'll take care of her. Go."

She inhaled and moved to enter the café. It was a busy place inside. She could hear Enjolras's voice and once she climbed up the stairs to the second floor, did she find him.

"Right." He said. "Now, we need men stationed, here and there." He had his back to her and she crept up behind him quietly. Examining the map for a second, she pointed to a spot that was unprotected.

"You need…guards here."

Enjolras stiffened and closed his eyes. She bit her lip as he turned around, his dark eyes studying her face. "Maureen."

"Enjolras."

He cleared his throat. "Might we have a few moments of privacy gentlemen?"

The men nodded and came out of the room, giving him curious look, then finally; the last one shut the door. His face said how much he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But, alas, he couldn't dishonor a married woman in that way. But then….she wasn't married was she?

She licked her lips. "I-I've been looking for you."

He cleared his throat. "And your husband…he's downstairs?"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she shook her head. "No." The words poured out of her in a rush. "He released me from that vow Enjolras." His eyes widened in shock. "I'm still unmarried."

Enjolras stared at her. "Maureen? Are you telling me the truth?"

"I don't lie Enjolras."

In that instant, he swept the plans and everything onto the floor. Everyone began to leave the room grumbling, as he lifted her up on the table.

I can't remain silent or hide the obvious truth any longer." he cleared his throat. "I'm in love with you. I've always been." he took her numb hands and squeezed them. "I love you and I need you. I've known you since we were kids." he breathed as he stepped closer. She inched back for every step he took. "You do feel something for me." he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "And I can't go another moment without letting you feel what I feel."

She gasped as he pressed his hands on either side of her legs. He drew her face close, his finger traced her jaw line as he pulled her close and kissed her. She gasped as delicious shivers shook her body and rocked her to her core. His hand coaxed her chin to lean into the kiss while his other hand rested on her waist, gently pressing her closer to him. She moaned as she lost herself in him as time stood still.

She could do this for hours. Loose herself in his arms and his lips for an eternity. She gasped as he broke the kiss, leaving her aching for more. She found her arms on the front of his chest. She felt his heart pounding through his material. There was no more doubt in her mind. She had never stopped loving him. This was love.

"Oh Enjolras." she whispered as she leaned her head against his chest, her eyes closed. "Enjolras."

"Enjolras." She looked up into those deep, dark, brown eyes and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I guess…I never stopped loving you."

"I know, I've never said, 'I love you, Maureen,' to your face until now." He rested his head against hers, "but my eyes adored you." he breathed softly as his nose brushed hers. "They always did and they always will."

She whimpered as his lips brushed against hers. "I know the look. It always …scared me. Not anymore. Now that I know what it is."

"You're not stupid." Enjolras said. "You're perfect."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. This kiss was short lived. She heard footsteps enter the room. Enjolras ignored whoever it was. That made her smile inside. He didn't want to hide their show of affection, but now was not the time. She wiggled under him, her body bumped against his. Another groan escaped her lips against her will; she felt him smile.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire shouted and they broke apart at his shout. "Can we do this later? The troops are advancing towards us."

He groaned. "Right!" he pulled her off the table. "I'm sorry. You should go home now."

"No."

"Maureen."

"No!" she shouted. "I said no!"

"All of Paris heard you!" He snapped. "I don't want you to get hurt or die here! I need you to live for me!"

"No. We're not going to die here." She shook her head. "We're going to live through this. I have dreamed of this moment for a long time and I will not let it go! Not now, not ever."

"Oh, God why can't I make you go away!"

"Because, I'm in your blood." She smirked. "And you cannot do without me."

He kissed her. "Promise me. You'll stay low."

She nodded. "I promise," He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the room. "Nothing." She exhaled and her hands went to the ties on the back of her dress. "Now… to find pants and a gun, somewhere."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay, but too many things happened at once. First, I had writer's block and then I sprained my index finger and that made typing impossible!**


	10. No Choices

Chapter ten

No Choice

For Maureen, finding the gun and the bullets was the easiest. Someone had left them in a drawer, but as she began loading the gun, her hands shook and her stomach churned with idea that she might actually kill a man. Was it actually in her to kill someone?

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the building! Maureen went one way and the gun went the other! She covered her head as bits of wood fell down upon her head. She screamed in terror until the wood stopped falling. Then, she jumped up, grabbed her gun and raced down the stairs clutching it tightly in her hand.

"Maureen!" Enjolras ran in, looking sweaty, bloody and dirty. "Run!" He shouted. "Run!"

suddenly, a soldier leaped from out of nowhere and in slow motion aimed at Enjolras's back. "NOO!" She screamed as the soldier pulled the trigger and the gun went off! Enjolras flew forward, hit his head on the stairs, cracking in hard and hitting the ground in a heap. "ENJOLRAS!" She screamed.

The soldier, eyes wild with terror jumped and shot at her! She screamed as the bullet struck her in the shoulder. She brought her hand and shot him directly in the chest. The man fell down and he wasn't moving. She knelt beside Enjolras and rolled him over. His head was bleeding badly and the bullet was lodged. Enjolras was barely breathing and she didn't know what to do.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to jump out of her skin and she spun around to see more soldiers coming into the room. She sat there dumbly as they approached her. One stepped towards her, pointing her gun. "Are there more rebels in this building." She stared at him and he shouted at her. "Answer me!"

She threw her gun at him. "Shut the Hell up!"

One of the soldiers pointed at Enjolras's body. "Sir?"

She threw herself across his body. "Don't you touch him!" She screamed. "Don't touch him!"

The other soldier set his guns down and approached her cautiously. "Everyone leave, I can take it from here."

"As you wish Mr. Arlington." The officer said. "Everyone move out."

The men scattered as this Mr. Arlington moved towards her. "You keep away from me!"

He ignored her and advanced towards Enjolras's figure. He knelt beside her and she began looking for something to hit him with. Spying a piece of wood, she grabbed it and moved to strike him on the head. He caught her hand without looking up at her. "He's dying." His words caused her to let loose of the wood. "Miss, if you want him to live, you need to let me help him."

"You help him!?" She shrieked. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I'm the only one you have to trust." A bullet whizzed over his head and he ducked. "So how about it?"

Maureen hated being put in situations like this. But she had no other choice. "Fine. But don't you dare kill him."

"Or you'll kill me?"

"I might!"

"I don't doubt it. But I won't let him die, if I can help it."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but this is for BTGJONES, who was wondering what had happened. But now I fear it's on another cliffhanger and it's nearing the end. Maybe one or 2 more chapters. I've finally decided what direction this story is going to go.**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was dark. He was cold. He was alone. Well, one half of him was cold, something, heavy was pressing on his side, warming him. His eyelids were heavy; he blinked, trying to get them to open.

It hurt; he turned his head to see a blonde head nestled on his shoulder. It had to be Maureen! As difficult as it was, he brought his hand up and unceremoniously dropped it on her head. She gasped and jumped her eyes wide and red.

"Enjolras!" She began to cry. "You're alive!" He never got to answer as she kissed him. "You're alive!"

"What…happened?" He croaked.

"You had a severe concussion. I'm surprised you remember me."

He smiled. "How could I forget…the woman I dreamed…that I'd marry?"

She exhaled and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know."

* * *

It took weeks for Enjolras to gain the strength to stand beside Maureen at the altar. It had been as private an affair as possible. But people were so nosy wanting to know about the princess marrying her tutor. It had been quite a sensational piece of journalism. Maureen had even gone as far as dictating several, strong comments to anyone who dared to even hint that Enjolras was unsuitable.

On the day of their wedding, the first time they'd kissed as husband and wife, they'd entered a new world of beauty and happiness. As they walked down the aisle, with Enjolras leaning somewhat on her arm, she noticed her uncle and Adrian glaring at her. She'd dipped her head and kissed Enjolras's cheek.

He helped her into their carriage and murmured. "I think, I'm going to love loving you."

She nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "And _I _am going to love being loved by you, Enjolras."

"I have dreamed of this moment, now that it's here, I'm afraid to wake up."

"Then don't." She kissed him. "Don't ever wake up."

"I won't."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
